


Unpredictable

by kickassfu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Assassination, F/M, clarke works for the government, ends up meeting bellamy because of it, has a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Once again Clarke motioned for him to sit down on his couch and he did so. Taking a look at her watch she saw she still had some time to spare and decided to come clean, well…clean enough. “First of all, I apologize for the whole breaking and entering.” she stated, lowering the gun.Bellamy nodded pensively and retorted, “Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s the least of my problems.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 27





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

As always Clarke had done her job perfectly; she cased out the place where it all was going down, and picked the perfect spot to position herself in with the best visibility, dressed inconspicuously, with extra clothes in a bag to change afterwards, and made sure everything went according to plan.

It was a pretty old building, the people that lived there were the type to mind their own business, which made it easier for Clarke to get in unnoticed. Quickly picking the lock of the apartment she had chosen, she got in, locking the door behind her. Taking the black cap off of her head and letting her long blonde hair fall freely, she immediately tied it into a tight bun so it wouldn’t get in her way. She checked the time to see if she was keeping up with the schedule she had made for herself, and so far so good. Taking the sniper rifle out of the bag, she started mounting it as flawlessly and fast as she could. She still had time, but knew things could always go awry; after all people are always unpredictable. Positioning herself on the window sill, she waited.

 _It was absolutely perfect_.

Until it wasn’t. Yes, she knew her mark could be irregular and not show up _even though_ it was his routine, to get coffee on _that_ particular shop, every single damn day at 8 AM. But what she hadn’t quite expected, was someone else to come along and ruin her day.

* * *

Bellamy was absolutely exhausted. Because of work he had to leave his apartment and his city, for two weeks. It was meant to be a full month, but he was not having any of that. He worked plenty of overtime hours and that was completely fine with him, he just wanted to get back. He obviously got the earliest flight he could, right after finishing his last assignment. Putting his hand on the old raggedy door that led to his home - somewhere his sister used to live in with him but then moved out to live with her boyfriend – he sighed of relief; Bellamy was going straight to bed.

Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks, _there was a woman in his apartment_ ; which in itself wasn’t too weird, after all he had always been very popular _but_ a strange woman with a sniper rifle? That didn’t really seem like roleplaying. She was obviously startled, it made him want to laugh…after all it was _his_ place. He should be terrified, but he wasn’t, not even a little bit; in truth she seemed much more rattled than he was and she had a gun.

Rapidly though, her face turned fierce and she got up with the rifle still in her hands, now pointed at him. Bellamy mentally berated himself, he should’ve run out immediately after seeing her there, why didn’t he?

Clarke screwed up, and now she had to deal with it the best way she could before time ran out. Pointing towards the door with the rifle, she commanded “Close the door pretty boy.”

He wasn’t sure of what he should do, run out the door? Scream? Fight? Honestly he was intrigued by the situation and wanted to know what was going on, so against his better judgement he dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door.

Once again Clarke motioned for him to sit down on his couch and he did so. Taking a look at her watch she saw she still had some time to spare and decided to come clean, well…clean enough. “First of all, I apologize for the whole breaking and entering.” she stated, lowering the gun.

Bellamy nodded pensively and retorted, “Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s the least of my problems.”

“Right, sorry for pointing a gun at your face. That was rude of me, but you have to understand you weren’t supposed to arrive for another 2 weeks. You surprised me, and I don’t like surprises, especially when I’m holding a gun and on a mission.”

“Mission?”

“I’m going to be honest Mr. Blake, I will not be going into any details because I’m not allowed to do so, but yes I am on a mission. An assassination to be more specific, as you probably had already figured out. The only thing you need to know is that I work for the government and that the person I am...taking out, is a very bad man.”

“Bellamy.”

“What?”, asked a confused Clarke.

“You could’ve killed me but you didn’t, so please call me Bellamy. Also, I get it. Believe it or not, I was in the army. Finish up your mission in peace while I cook us some breakfast.”

“I honestly don’t know how to react to this situation.”

“Just lighten up, everything will be fine. Go on about your business.”

Clarke wasn’t sure turning her back at him was the right thing, but he had trusted her and she had a funny feeling she could trust him too. Giving Bellamy a slight and awkward smile she positioned herself once again; the time to act was getting near and so she steadied her breath. It was 8 AM sharp, and there he was, ready for the kill; with her eyes wide open, she exhaled a long breath and fired. The body fell limply onto the ground, with a perfect whole in his head. Clarke didn’t enjoy killing people, it was her job and someone had to do it, so why not her? Still, she always felt accomplished after a good kill. She felt like her heart had been tarnished black from doing this; she had changed. After a few deep breaths and cracking her neck and knuckles, she took apart the riffle and shoved it in the bag.

Bellamy had finished cooking and was sitting at the table, waiting for the mysterious woman to come sit beside him. When she looked at him though, he knew what she was feeling; guilt, desperation, sadness – something he was quite familiar with. But before he could say anything she spoke.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure, it’s-”

“I know where it is, thanks.” making a beeline for the restroom, she took the bag with different clothes with her. Clarke changed out of the black pants and top, to some comfortable jeans and a green t-shirt. She also released her hair, after deciding not to use a wig.

Clarke was ready but didn’t know what to do, she was not in the mood for breakfast with some talk on the side. The job was done, leaving was the right choice. But Bellamy was interesting and attractive, moreover the food smelled and looked heavenly to a starving Clarke. What the hell, why not?

Coming out, she sat in front of the attractive man, and without even uttering a word, she dug in.

Bellamy grinned, “Aren’t you a hungry princess?”

Clarke glared at him, how was she, in any way, a princess? Did he forget she had a gun? She hated that nickname more than anything.

“Don’t be mad, I don’t know your name and princess seemed fitting, since you are such a beautiful woman.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the remark, Bellamy was a lady’s man…typical.

“That was my way of asking for your name princess.”

Finishing the food on her plate she got up, “Thanks for the food.”

Picking up her stuff and moving to leave, Bellamy got up and stood in front of the door, preventing her from leaving. “Please, I’m not asking for much, just a name.”

“And what would you do with that information?”

“I just want to know your name; I wouldn’t do anything with the information. Promise.”

Standing in front of him, Clarke was not amused, “Move or I’ll force you to move.”

Bellamy sighed and did as she asked, “You shouldn’t feel guilty, you said it yourself, the person you killed was a very bad man.”

Clarke was taken aback; bitterly laughing she whispered, “Things aren’t white and black, they’re not so simple as good and evil.”

“You’re right, but you’re just doing your job. And if you don’t feel good about doing it, just quit it. You’ll be happier…I am, at least.”

“As if the ghosts haunting me would leave me in peace after quitting; the lives I’ve taken are gone for good. Dropping the job in the middle, after all I’ve done, would leave a sour taste in my mouth. If someone has to do it, I’ll do it. I’ll bear this pain, so someone else won’t.”

Bellamy understood, better than she ever thought possible; she was right though, the ghosts never left. The nightmares were constant and crippling, but leaving that awful work brought some peace into his life but it seemed she wasn’t ready to do the same yet.

Pulling her into his embrace, a few silent tears ran down her face until she steeled herself; she couldn’t break down in front of a complete stranger. Even though it felt like she had known him all her life, she knew nothing about him. Pushing him back she opened the door, but before leaving his life forever she revealed her name, “My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy felt oddly empty; the cold permeated through his body…after leaving his arms she took the heat with her. Something was missing, he wasn’t sure what it was but he wanted it back. The exhaustion hit him like a truck once again and he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
